This invention relates to the field of plastic bags of the type employed by retailers in packing food items and other merchandise, with particular application to bags that are unsealed or partially sealed along their top edges and include a promotional strip attached to the bag.
In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,118 and its divisional method U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,584, we disclosed and claimed the attachment of advertising strips to T-shirt bags and a method for accomplishing such attachments during the course of fabricating such bags from extruded plastic tubing. Because the bags disclosed in our prior patent were heat-sealed along both their bottom and top edges, it was possible simultaneously to heat seal the ends of advertising strips to be attached to the bag along both the top and lower edges of such strips. These strips could be disposed either within the gussets of the bags or along an outside edge.
Attachment of advertising strips in the manner disclosed in our prior patents, however, cannot be accomplished where the top edges of the bag, such as those sometimes referred to as handle bags, flat bags and merchandise bags are left open at their top edges in order to enable merchandise to be placed in the bag. One type of such bags may have a central handle in contrast to the side handles of the T-shirt bags. When such open top edge bags are being produced, it is not possible to drop heating elements on each side of the cutting blade, transversely along the bag""s division line and simultaneously heat seal the bottom of one bag and the top of the adjacent bag with the upper end of the advertising strip since the top edges of each bag must remain open. If it is, therefore, desired to provide open top edge bags with advertising strips, it is necessary to find some means and/or method for attaching the upper end of the advertising strip to the sides of one or both of the bag walls.
When advertising strips are attached to shopping bags there is sometimes a problem of movement of the strips with respect to the bags when the strips are secured only at the strip ends. For this reason it is necessary to develop methods for securing the strip to the bag walls between the strip ends.
(1) A plastic shopping bag with promotional strip ad may be formed from the following components. A pair of registering front and back walls is provided. The walls are secured together along their side and bottom edges and open across at least a portion of their top edges. The walls, when pulled apart from each other, defining a space into which articles may be placed. At least one of the secured together side edges is gusseted.
A plastic strip is located within the gusset. The strip has a first end and a second end and is of a length not greater than a length of the gusseted side edge. The first end of the strip is heat sealed to the bottom edge of the bag and the second end of the strip is adhered in the vicinity of the top edges of the bag walls. A portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to a remainder of the strip.
(2) In a variant of the invention the portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to the remainder of the strip with at least two perforation lines.
(3) In another variation, promotional material is printed upon at least an upper surface or a lower surface of the portion of the strip between its first and second ends that is removably attached to the remainder of the strip.
(4) In still another variant, a plastic strip is located along one side of a gusset. The strip has a first end and a second end and is of a length not greater than a length of a gusseted side edge. The first end of the strip is heat sealed to the bottom edge of the bag and the second end of the strip is adhered in the vicinity of the top edges of the bag walls. A portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to a remainder of the strip.
(5) In a variant of the invention the portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to the remainder of the strip with at least two perforation lines.
(6) In another variation, promotional material is printed upon at least an upper surface or a lower surface of the portion of the strip between its first and second ends that is removably attached to the remainder of the strip.
(7) In a further variant, a plastic strip is located within a gusset. The strip has a first end and a second end and is of a length not greater than a length of a gusseted side edge. The first end of the strip is adhered adjacent the bottom edge of the bag and the second end of the strip is adhered in the vicinity of the top edges of the bag walls. A portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to a remainder of the strip.
(8) In a variant of the invention the portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to the remainder of the strip with at least two perforation lines.
(9) In another variation, promotional material is printed upon at least an upper surface or a lower surface of the portion of the strip between its first and second ends that is removably attached to the remainder of the strip.
(10) In still a further variant, a plastic strip is located along one side of a gusset. The strip has a first end and a second end and is of a length not greater than a length of a gusseted side edge. The first end of the strip is adhered adjacent the bottom edge of the bag and the second end of the strip is adhered in the vicinity of the top edges of the bag walls. A portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to a remainder of the strip.
(11) In a variant of the invention the portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to the remainder of the strip with at least two perforation lines.
(12) In another variation, promotional material is printed upon at least an upper surface or a lower surface of the portion of the strip between its first and second ends that is removably attached to the remainder of the strip.
(13) In yet a further variant of the invention, a plastic strip is located upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges. The strip has a first end and a second end and is of a length not greater than the length of the walls. The first end of the strip is heat sealed to the bottom edge of the bag and the second end of the strip is adhered in the vicinity of the top edges of the bag walls. A portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to a remainder of the strip.
(14) In a variant of the invention the portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to the remainder of the strip with at least two perforation lines.
(15) In another variation, promotional material is printed upon at least an upper surface or a lower surface of the portion of the strip between its first and second ends that is removably attached to the remainder of the strip.
(16) In another variant, a plastic strip is located upon at least one of front and back walls between the side edges. The strip has a first end and a second end and is of a length not greater than the length of the walls. The first end of the strip is adhered adjacent the bottom edge of the bag and the second end of the strip is adhered in the vicinity of the upper edges of the bag walls. A portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to a remainder of the strip.
(17) In a variant of the invention the portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to the remainder of the strip with at least two perforation lines.
(18) In another variation, promotional material is printed upon at least an upper surface or a lower surface of the portion of the strip between its first and second ends that is removably attached to the remainder of the strip.
(19) In still another variant, the secured together first and second side edges are folded inwardly from the front and back walls to form a pair of gussets. The gussets have top and bottom edges. The top edges of the front wall, the back wall, and the gussets terminate in an upper seam. The bottom edges of the front wall, the back wall, and the gussets terminate in a lower seam. The lower seam is perpendicular to the side edges of the front and back walls.
A U-shaped cut-out is located in an upper portion of the bag. The cut-out commences at a first point along the upper seam spaced inwardly from the first side edge. The cut-out extends to a second point along the upper seam spaced inwardly from the second side edge. The cut-out extends downwardly toward the lower seam, forming an open mouth and a pair of bag handles.
A plastic strip is located within at least one gusset. The strip has a first end and a second end and is of a length not greater than the length of the gusset. The first end of the strip is heat sealed to the lower seam and the second end of the strip is heat sealed to the upper seam. The strip is adhered to the gusset between the first end and the second end of the strip. A portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to a remainder of the strip.
(20) In a variant of the invention the portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to the remainder of the strip with at least two perforation lines.
(21) In another variation, promotional material is printed upon at least an upper surface or a lower surface of the portion of the strip between its first and second ends that is removably attached to the remainder of the strip.
(22) In a final variant, a plastic strip is located upon at least one of the front and back walls above at least one gusset. The strip has a first end and a second end and is of a length not greater than the length of the gusset. The first end of the strip is heat sealed to the lower seam and the second end of the strip is heat sealed to the upper seam. The strip is adhered to one of the front and back walls above at least one gusset between the first end and the second end of the strip. A portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to a remainder of the strip.
(23) In a variant of the invention the portion of the strip between its first and second ends is removably attached to the remainder of the strip with at least two perforation lines.
(24) In another variation, promotional material is printed upon at least an upper surface or a lower surface of the portion of the strip between its first and second ends that is removably attached to the remainder of the strip.
An apparatus for fabricating plastic shopping bags, is provided. Each of the bags has closed side and bottom edges. At least one side edge is gusseted. The bag has an open top edge. The gusseted side edge includes an upper wall portion and a lower wall portion in abutment with each other. A plastic strip is located between the upper and lower wall portions of the gusseted side edge.
The apparatus includes means for moving extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing that has a plastic strip located in the gusset, in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks. A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at the cutting station.
The tubing is cut at pre-selected points along the tubing length to produce the series of blanks of a predetermined length. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the gusseted tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries a heating element on its first side adjacent the cutting edge. The heating element serves to heat seal the cut edge of the tubing including its gusset and enclosed plastic strip portion on the first side of the blade.
A vacuum element is located on the blade""s second side also adjacent the cutting edge and above the upper wall portion of the gusseted side edge. The vacuum element, when the blade is lowered to its second position, extends to at least one gusset of the tubing. The vacuum element is located adjacent the portion of the blade edge which, upon the blade being lowered to its second position, cuts through the gusset.
An adhesive injector is located adjacent the side edge of the blade and proximate to the portion of the blade edge carrying the vacuum element. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points. Means are provided for producing a vacuum in the vacuum element when the blade is moved to its second position to cut the tubing and abutting plastic strip, at which instant the adjacent area of the upper wall portion of the gusset is momentarily raised from its abutment with the plastic strip.
Means are provided for activating the adhesive injector momentarily to discharge a pre-selected quantity of adhesive between the raised upper wall portion of the gusset and the plastic strip when the vacuum element momentarily lifts the upper wall portion. Means located adjacent the first side of the blade and in line with the raised portion of the gusset are provided, to compress the raised area of the gusset back to the plane of the remaining portion of the cut blank and against the plastic strip.
When the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating element on the first side of the blade heat-seals the cut edge of the tubing on the first side of the blade, and the vacuum element on the second side of the blade momentarily lifts an area of the upper wall portion of the gusset adjacent the second side of the blade. The adhesive injector then discharges a pre-selected quantity of adhesive between the raised area of the upper wall portion of the gusset and the cut end of the plastic strip, following which, upon the raising of the blade to its first position, the adhesive receiving upper edge of the gusset is pressed back down against the cut end of the plastic strip to the plane of the remainder of the cut blank.
In a variant of the apparatus, designed for fabricating plastic bags each having an open top edge, at least one gusseted side edge and a plastic strip located along one side of the gusseted side edge, the apparatus includes means for moving flattened plastic tubing in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks. The tubing is gusseted along at least one side edge and has a plastic strip located along one side of the gusset of the side edge.
A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at pre-selected points along its length to produce the series of blanks. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the gusseted tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries a heating element on its first side adjacent the cutting edge and a vacuum element on its second side adjacent the cutting edge.
The heating element serves to heat seal the cut edge of the tubing including its gusset and the plastic strip located along one side of the gusseted side edge on the first side of the blade. The vacuum element, when the blade is lowered to its second position, extends to at least one gusset of the tubing. The vacuum element is located adjacent the portion of the blade edge which, upon the blade being lowered to its second position, cuts through the gusset and abutting plastic strip.
An adhesive injector is located adjacent the side edge of the blade and proximate to the portion of the blade edge carrying the vacuum element. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points. Means are provided for producing a vacuum in the vacuum element when the blade is moved to its second position to cut the tubing and abutting plastic strip, at which instant the cut end of the plastic strip is momentarily raised from the side edge of the gusset.
Means are provided for activating the adhesive injector momentarily to discharge a pre-selected quantity of adhesive between the raised plastic strip and the side of the gusset when the vacuum element raises the strip. Means are provided adjacent the first side of the blade and in line with the raised portion of the strip, to compress the raised upper cut end of the strip to the plane of the cut blank.
When the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating element on the first side of the blade heat-seals the cut edge of the tubing and the plastic strip on the first side of the blade. Next the vacuum element on the second side of the blade momentarily raises the cut end of the plastic strip adjacent the second side of the blade. At this instant, the adhesive injector discharges a pre-selected quantity of adhesive between the raised cut end of the strip and the side of the gusset, following which, upon the lifting of the blade to its first position, the adhesive receiving cut end of the plastic strip is pressed back down to the plane of the cut blank.
Another variant of the apparatus, is designed for fabricating plastic shopping bags. Each of the bags has closed side and bottom edges, at least one gusseted side edge, and an open top edge. The gusseted side edge includes an upper wall portion and a lower wall portion in abutment with each other, and a plastic strip located between the upper and lower wall portions of the gusseted side edge.
The apparatus includes means for moving extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks. A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at the cutting station at pre-selected points along the tubing length to produce the series of blanks of a predetermined length. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the gusseted tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries a heating element on its first side adjacent the cutting edge.
The heating element serves to heat seal the cut edge of the tubing including its gusset on the first side of the blade. A vacuum element is located on its second side also adjacent the cutting edge and above the upper wall portion of the gusseted side edge. The vacuum element, when the blade is lowered to its second position, extends to the gusset of the tubing. The vacuum element is located adjacent the portion of the blade edge which, upon the blade being lowered to its second position, cuts through the tubing. An adhesive injector is located adjacent the side edge of the blade and proximate to the portion of the blade edge carrying the vacuum element.
Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points. Means are provided for producing a vacuum in the vacuum element when the blade is moved to its second position to cut the tubing at which instant the adjacent area of the upper wall portion of the gusset is momentarily raised from its abutment with the lower wall portion of the gusset.
Means are provided for inserting a plastic strip of predetermined length into the gusset. Means are provided for activating the adhesive injector momentarily to discharge a pre-selected quantity of adhesive in at least two locations between the raised upper wall portion of the gusset and the plastic strip when the vacuum element momentarily lifts the upper wall portion. Means are provided adjacent the first side of the blade and in line with the raised upper portion of the gusset, to compress the raised area of the gusset back to the plane of the remaining portion of the cut blank and against the plastic strip.
When the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating element on the first side of the blade heat-seals the cut edge of the tubing on the first side of the blade, and the vacuum element on the second side of the blade momentarily lifts an area of the upper portion of the gusset adjacent the second side of the blade, a plastic strip of predetermined length is inserted into the gusset and the adhesive injector discharges a pre-selected quantity of adhesive between the raised area of the portion of the gusset and at least two locations on the plastic strip. Next, upon the raising of the blade to its first position, the adhesive receiving upper edge of the gusset is pressed back down against the plastic strip to the plane of the remainder of the cut blank.
Yet another variant of the apparatus, is designed for fabricating plastic bags each having an open top edge, at least one gusseted side edge and a plastic strip located along one side of the gusseted side edge. The apparatus includes means for moving flattened plastic tubing in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks. The tubing is gusseted along at least one side edge.
A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at pre-selected points along its length to produce the series of blanks. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the gusseted tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries a heating element on its first side adjacent the cutting edge. The heating element serves to heat seal the cut edge of the tubing including its gusset on the first side of the blade.
An adhesive injector is located adjacent the side edge of the blade. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points. Means are provided for activating the adhesive injector momentarily to discharge a pre-selected quantity of adhesive at at least two locations along one side of the gusseted side edge of the bag blank. Means are provided for locating a plastic strip of a predetermined length along one side of the gusseted side edge of the bag blank over the discharged adhesive. Means are provided adjacent the first side of the blade and in line with the plastic strip, to compress the strip to the gusseted side edge of the bag blank.
When the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating element on the first side of the blade heat-seals the cut edge of the tubing on the first side of the blade. Next, the adhesive injector discharges a pre-selected quantity of adhesive at at least two locations along one side of the gusseted side edge of the bag blank. Next, a plastic strip of a predetermined length is located along one side of the gusseted side edge of the bag blank over the discharged adhesive, and the plastic strip is compressed to the gusseted side edge of the bag blank.
Yet another variant of the apparatus, is designed for fabricating plastic bags each having an open top edge and a plastic strip disposed upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges. The apparatus includes means for moving flattened plastic tubing in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks. The tubing has a plastic strip disposed upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges.
A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at pre-selected points along its length to produce the series of blanks. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries a heating element on its first side adjacent the cutting edge and a vacuum element on its second side adjacent the cutting edge. The heating element serves to heat seal the cut edge of the tubing and the plastic strip disposed upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges on the first side of the blade.
The vacuum element, when the blade is lowered to its second position, extends to the side edges of the tubing. The vacuum element is located adjacent the portion of the blade edge which, upon the blade being lowered to its second position, cuts through the tubing and abutting plastic strip. An adhesive injector is located adjacent the side edge of the blade and proximate to the portion of the blade edge carrying the vacuum element. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points.
Means are provided for producing a vacuum in the vacuum element when the blade is moved to its second position to cut the tubing and abutting plastic strip, at which instant the cut end of the plastic strip is momentarily raised from either of the front and back walls. Means are provided for activating the adhesive injector momentarily to discharge a pre-selected quantity of adhesive between the raised plastic strip and either of the front and back walls when the vacuum element raises the strip. Means are provided adjacent the first side of the blade and in line with the raised portion of the strip, to compress the raised upper cut end of the strip to the plane of the cut blank.
When the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating element on the first side of the blade heat-seals the cut edge of the tubing and the plastic strip on the first side of the blade, and the vacuum element on the second side of the blade momentarily raises the cut end of the plastic strip adjacent the second side of the blade. At this instant, the adhesive injector discharges a pre-selected quantity of adhesive between the raised cut end of the strip and either of the front and back walls. Next, upon the lifting of the blade to its first position, the adhesive receiving cut end of the plastic strip is pressed back down to the plane of the cut blank.
Still another variant of the apparatus, is designed for fabricating plastic bags each having an open top edge and a plastic strip upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges. The apparatus includes means for moving flattened plastic tubing in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks.
A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at pre-selected points along its length to produce the series of blanks. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries a heating element on its first side adjacent the cutting edge.
The heating element serves to heat seal the cut edge of the tubing on the first side of the blade. An adhesive injector is located adjacent the side edge of the blade. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points. Means are provided for activating the adhesive injector momentarily to discharge a pre-selected quantity of adhesive at at least two locations upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges of the bag blank.
Means are provided for locating a plastic strip of a predetermined length upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges of the bag blank over the discharged adhesive. Means are provided adjacent the first side of the blade and in line with the plastic strip, to compress the strip to either of the front and back walls of the bag blank.
When the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating element on the first side of the blade heat-seals the cut edge of the tubing on the first side of the blade. Next, the adhesive injector discharges a pre-selected quantity of adhesive at at least two locations upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges of the bag blank. Next, a plastic strip of a predetermined length is located upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges of the bag blank over the discharged adhesive. The plastic strip is then compressed to the wall of the bag blank.
A further variant of the apparatus, is designed for fabricating plastic bags each having closed side and bottom edges, first and second side gussets, a partially open top edge, and a pair of bag handles terminating at the top edge. The gussets are comprised of an upper wall portion and a lower wall portion in abutment with each other. A plastic strip is located between the upper and lower wall portions of at least one gusset.
The apparatus includes means for moving extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing having a plastic strip disposed in at least one of the gussets, in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks.
A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at the cutting station at pre-selected points along the tubing length to produce the series of blanks of a predetermined length. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the gusseted tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries first and second heating elements on its first and second sides adjacent the cutting edge. The heating elements serve to heat seal the cut bottom and top edges of the bag including its gussets and enclosed plastic strip on the first and second sides of the blade.
A vacuum element is located on the second side of the blade and spaced from the second heating element and above the upper wall portion of the gusseted side edge. The vacuum element, when the blade is lowered to its second position, extends to at least one gusset of the tubing. An adhesive injector is located adjacent the side edge of the blade and proximate to the portion of the blade edge carrying the vacuum element. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points.
Means are provided for producing a vacuum in the vacuum element when the blade is moved to its second position to cut the tubing and abutting plastic strip, at which instant the adjacent area of the upper wall portion of the gusset is momentarily raised from its abutment with the plastic strip. Means are provided for activating the adhesive injector momentarily to discharge a pre-selected quantity of adhesive in at least two locations between the raised upper wall portion of the gusset and the plastic strip when the vacuum element momentarily lifts the upper wall portion. Means are provided adjacent the first side of the blade and in line with the raised upper portion of the gusset, to compress the raised area of the gusset back to the plane of the remaining portion of the cut blank and against the plastic strip.
Means are provided for cutting a U-shaped cut-out commencing at the sealed top edge of the bag blank and extending downwardly toward the bottom edge of the blank.
When the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating elements on the first and second sides of the blade heat seal the cut bottom and top edges of the bag and the plastic strip on the first and second sides of the blade, and the vacuum element on the second side of the blade momentarily lifts an area of the upper portion of the gusset spaced from the second side of the blade. The adhesive injector then discharges a pre-selected quantity of adhesive in at least two locations between the raised area of the upper portion of the gusset and a portion of the plastic strip between its first and second ends. Next, upon the raising of the blade to its first position, the raised upper portion of the gusset is pressed back down against the plastic strip to the plane of the cut blank, a U-shaped cut-out is then cut in the bag blank commencing at the sealed top edge and extending downwardly toward the bottom edge, thus yielding an open mouth and a pair of bag handles.
Another variant of the apparatus, is designed for fabricating plastic bags each having front and rear outer surfaces, closed side and bottom edges, first and second side gussets, a partially open top edge, and a pair of bag handles terminating at the top edge. The gussets are comprised of an upper wall portion and a lower wall portion in abutment with each other. A plastic strip disposed upon at least one of the front and rear outer surfaces above at least one gusset.
The apparatus includes means for moving extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The tubing has a plastic strip located upon at least one of the front and rear outer surfaces above at least one gusset. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks.
A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at the cutting station at pre-selected points along the tubing length to produce the series of blanks of a predetermined length. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the gusseted tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries first and second heating elements on its first and second sides adjacent the cutting edge. The heating elements serve to heat seal the cut bottom and top edges of the bag including its gussets and the plastic strip on the first and second sides of the blade.
A vacuum element is located on the second side of the blade and spaced from the second heating element and above the upper wall portion of the gusseted side edge. The vacuum element, when the blade is lowered to its second position, extending to at least one gusset of the tubing. An adhesive injector is located adjacent the side edge of the blade and proximate to the portion of the blade carrying the vacuum element. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points. Means are provided for producing a vacuum in the vacuum element when the blade is moved to its second position to cut the tubing and abutting plastic strip. At this instant a portion of the plastic strip disposed above the gusset is momentarily raised from its abutment with either of the front and rear outer surfaces.
Means are provided for activating the adhesive injector momentarily to discharge a pre-selected quantity of adhesive in at least two locations between the raised portion of the plastic strip and either of the front and rear outer surfaces when the vacuum element momentarily lifts the portion of the plastic strip. Means are provided adjacent the first side of the blade and in line with the gusset, to compress the raised portion of the plastic strip back to the plane of the cut blank. Means are provided for cutting a U-shaped cut-out commencing at the sealed top edge of the bag and extending downwardly toward the bottom edge of the bag.
When the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating elements on the first and second sides of the blade heat seal the cut bottom and top edges of the bag and the plastic strip on the first and second sides of the blade. Next, the vacuum element on the second side of the blade momentarily lifts a portion of the plastic strip spaced from the second side of the blade, and the adhesive injector discharges a pre-selected quantity of adhesive in at least two locations between the raised portion of the plastic strip between its first and second end and either of the front and rear outer surfaces. Next, upon the raising of the blade to its first position, the raised portion of the plastic strip is pressed back down to the plane of the cut blank, a U-shaped cut-out is then cut in the bag blank commencing at the sealed top edge and extending downwardly toward the bottom edge, thus yielding an open mouth and a pair of bag handles.
Still another variant of the apparatus is designed for fabricating plastic shopping bags each having closed side and bottom edges, at least one gusseted side edge, and an open top edge. The at least one gusseted side edge is comprised of an upper wall portion and a lower wall portion in abutment with each other, and a plastic strip located between the upper and lower wall portions of the gusseted side edge.
The apparatus includes a roll of plastic strip material. The strip material has parallel first and second side edges and is mounted in an unwind stand. Means are provided for unrolling the roll of plastic strip material from the unwind stand. A cold adhesive applicator is provided. The applicator is located to apply either a continuous or non-continuous bead of cold adhesive between the first and second side edges of the plastic strip material. Means are provided for activating the cold adhesive applicator as the plastic strip material is unrolled from the unwind stand.
Means are provided for opening a gusset in extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing and feeding the plastic strip material with applied cold adhesive into the gusset. Means are provided for closing the gusset with the plastic strip material located therein and compressing the plastic strip material against the upper wall portion and the lower wall portion of the gusset, thereby adhering the strip material to the upper or lower wall portions.
Means are provided for moving the plastic tubing in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks. A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at the cutting station at pre-selected points along the tubing length to produce the series of blanks of a predetermined length. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the gusseted tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade has a cutting edge and carries a heating element on its first side adjacent the cutting edge.
The heating element serves to heat seal the cut edge of the tubing including its gusset and enclosed plastic strip material on the first side of the blade. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points.
When the plastic strip material is located in the opened gusset, the gusset is then closed and the upper and lower wall portions compressed against the strip material. The blade is then brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating element on the first side of the blade heat-seals the cut edge of the tubing on the first side of the blade, leaving an openable bag mouth on the second side of the blade. The plastic strip material will thus be heat sealed into the bottom edge of the bag and the strip material will be adhered within the gusset.
A further variant of the apparatus is designed for fabricating plastic bags, each having an open top edge, at least one gusseted side edge and a plastic strip located along one side of the gusseted side edge. The apparatus includes a roll of plastic strip material, the strip material has parallel first and second side edges and is mounted in an unwind stand. Means are provided for unrolling the roll of plastic strip material from the unwind stand. A cold adhesive applicator is provided. The applicator is located to apply a continuous or non-continuous bead of cold adhesive between the first and second side edges of the plastic strip material. Means are provided for activating the cold adhesive applicator as the plastic strip material is unrolled from the unwind stand.
Means are provided for locating the plastic strip material with applied cold adhesive along one side of a gusseted side edge of extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing. Means are provided for compressing the plastic strip material against the tubing thereby adhering the strip material to the tubing adjacent the gusseted side edge. Means are provided for moving flattened plastic tubing in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks.
A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at pre-selected points along its length to produce the series of blanks. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the gusseted tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries a heating element on its first side adjacent the cutting edge. The heating element serves to heat seal the cut edge of the tubing including its gusset and the plastic strip material located along one side of the gusseted side edge on the first side of the blade. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points.
When the plastic strip material is located along one side of the gusseted side edge and the plastic strip material is compressed against the tubing along one side of the gusseted side edge and the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating element on the first side of the blade heat-seals the cut edge of the tubing on the first side of the blade, leaving an openable bag mouth on the second side of the blade, the plastic strip material will be heat sealed into the bottom edge of the bag and the strip material will be adhered above the gusset.
Yet another variant of the apparatus is designed for fabricating plastic shopping bags each having closed side and bottom edges, at least one gusseted side edge, and an open top edge. The at least one gusseted side edge is comprised of an upper wall portion and a lower wall portion in abutment with each other, with a plastic strip located between the upper and lower wall portions of the gusseted side edge. The apparatus includes a roll of plastic strip material. The strip material has parallel first and second side edges and is mounted in an unwind stand. Means are provided for unrolling the roll of plastic strip material from the unwind stand. A cold adhesive applicator is provided. The applicator is located to apply a continuous or non-continuous bead of cold adhesive between the first and second side edges of the plastic strip material. Means are provided for activating the cold adhesive applicator as the plastic strip material is unrolled from the unwind stand.
Means are provided for opening a gusset in extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing and inserting plastic strip material of a predetermined length with applied cold adhesive into the gusset. Means are provided for closing the gusset with the plastic strip material located therein and compressing the plastic strip material against the upper wall portion and the lower wall portion of the gusset, thereby adhering the strip material to either of the upper and lower wall portions.
Means are provided for moving extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks. A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at the cutting station at pre-selected points along the tubing length to produce the series of blanks of a predetermined length. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the gusseted tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade has a cutting edge and carries a heating element on its first side adjacent the cutting edge.
The heating element serves to heat seal the cut edge of the tubing including its gusset on the first side of the blade. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points. When the predetermined length of plastic strip material is located in the opened gusset and the gusset is then closed and the upper and lower wall portions compressed against the strip material and the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating element on the first side of the blade heat-seals the cut edge of the tubing on the first side of the blade, leaving an openable bag mouth on the second side of the blade, the plastic strip material will be adhered within the gusset.
Yet a further apparatus is designed for fabricating plastic bags each having an open top edge, at least one gusseted side edge and a plastic strip located along one side of the gusseted side edge. The apparatus includes a roll of plastic strip material. The strip material has parallel first and second side edges and is mounted in an unwind stand. Means are provided for unrolling the roll of plastic strip material from the unwind stand. A cold adhesive applicator is provided. The applicator is located to apply either a continuous or non-continuous bead of cold adhesive between the first and second side edges of the plastic strip material. Means are provided for activating the cold adhesive applicator as the plastic strip material is unrolled from the unwind stand.
Means are provided for locating plastic strip material of a predetermined length with applied cold adhesive along one side of a gusseted side edge of extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing. Means are provided for compressing the plastic strip material against the tubing thereby adhering the strip material adjacent the gusseted side edge. Means are provided for moving flattened plastic tubing in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks. The tubing is gusseted along at least one side edge.
A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at pre-selected points along its length to produce the series of blanks. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the gusseted tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side, the blade further has a cutting edge and carries a heating element on its first side adjacent the cutting edge. The heating element serving to heat seal the cut edge of the tubing including its gusset on the first side of the blade.
When the plastic strip material is located along one side of the gusseted side edge and the plastic strip material is compressed against the tubing and the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating element on the first side of the blade heat-seals the cut edge of the tubing on the first side of the blade, leaving an openable bag mouth on the second side of the blade, the plastic strip material will be adhered above the gusset.
Still a further variant of an apparatus is designed for fabricating plastic bags each having an open top edge and a plastic strip located upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges. The apparatus includes a roll of plastic strip material. The strip material has parallel first and second side edges and is mounted in an unwind stand. Means are provided for unrolling the roll of plastic strip material from the unwind stand. A cold adhesive applicator is provided. The applicator is located to apply either a continuous or non-continuous bead of cold adhesive between the first and second side edges of the plastic strip material. Means are provided for activating the cold adhesive applicator as the plastic strip material is unrolled from the unwind stand. Means are provided for locating plastic strip material with applied cold adhesive upon either of front and back walls and between side edges of extruded flattened plastic tubing. Means are provided for compressing the plastic strip material against either the front or back walls thereby adhering the strip material to either of the walls.
Means are provided for moving flattened plastic tubing in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks. The tubing has a plastic strip located upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges.
A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at pre-selected points along its length to produce the series of blanks. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries a heating element on its first side adjacent the cutting edge.
The heating element serves to heat seal the cut edge of the tubing and the plastic strip material located upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges on the first side of the blade. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points.
When the plastic strip material is located upon either of the front and back walls between the side edges of the tubing and the plastic strip material is compressed against the tubing and the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating element on the first side of the blade heat-seals the cut edge of the tubing on the first side of the blade, leaving an openable bag mouth on the second side of the blade, the plastic strip material will be heat sealed into the bottom edge of the bag and the strip material will be adhered to either of the front and back walls.
Another variant of an apparatus is designed for fabricating plastic bags each having an open top edge and a plastic strip upon at least one of the front and back walls between the side edges. The apparatus includes a roll of plastic strip material. The strip material has parallel first and second side edges and is mounted in an unwind stand. Means are provided for unrolling the roll of plastic strip material from the unwind stand. A cold adhesive applicator is provided. The applicator is located to apply either a continuous or non-continuous bead of cold adhesive between the first and second side edges of the plastic strip material. Means for activating the cold adhesive applicator as the plastic strip material is unrolled from the unwind stand.
Means are provided for locating plastic strip material of a predetermined length with applied cold adhesive upon either front or back walls and between side edges of extruded flattened plastic tubing. Means are provided for compressing the plastic strip material against either the front or back walls thereby adhering the strip material to either of the walls. Means are provided for moving flattened plastic tubing in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks.
A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at pre-selected points along its length to produce the series of blanks. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries a heating element on its first side adjacent the cutting edge. The heating element serves to heat seal the cut edge of the tubing on the first side of the blade.
When the plastic strip material is located upon either of the front and back walls between the side edges and the plastic strip material is compressed against the tubing and the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating element on the first side of the blade heat-seals the cut edge of the tubing on the first side of the blade, leaving an openable bag mouth on the second side of the blade, the plastic strip material will be adhered to either of the front and back walls.
Still another variant of an apparatus is designed for fabricating plastic shopping bags each having closed side and bottom edges, first and second side gussets, a partially open top edge, and a pair of bag handles terminating at the top edge. The gussets are comprised of an upper wall portion and a lower wall portion in abutment with each other. A plastic strip is located between the upper and lower wall portions of at least one gusset.
The apparatus includes a roll of plastic strip material. The strip material has parallel first and second side edges and is mounted in an unwind stand. Means are provided for unrolling the roll of plastic strip material from the unwind stand. A cold adhesive applicator is provided. The applicator is located to apply either a continuous or non-continuous bead of cold adhesive between the first and second side edges of the plastic strip material. Means are provided for activating the cold adhesive applicator as the plastic strip material is unrolled from the unwind stand. Means are provided for opening a gusset in extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing and feeding the plastic strip material with applied cold adhesive into the gusset. Means are provided for closing the gusset with the plastic strip material located therein and compressing the plastic strip material against the upper wall portion and the lower wall portion of the gusset, thereby adhering the strip material to either of the upper and lower wall portions.
Means are provided for moving extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing having plastic strip material located in at least one of the gussets, in a horizontal plane into a cutting station. The station has a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks.
A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at the cutting station at pre-selected points along the tubing length to produce the series of blanks of a predetermined length. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the gusseted tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries first and second heating elements on its first and second sides adjacent the cutting edge.
The heating elements serve to heat seal the cut bottom and top edges of the bag including its gussets and enclosed plastic strip material on the first and second sides of the blade. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points. Means are provided for cutting a U-shaped cut-out commencing at the sealed top edge of the bag blank and extending downwardly toward the bottom edge of the blank.
When the plastic strip material is located in the opened gusset and the gusset is then closed and the upper and lower wall portions compressed against the strip material and when the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating elements on the first and second sides of the blade heat seal the cut bottom and top edges of the bag and the plastic strip on the first and second sides of the blade, the plastic strip material will be heat sealed into the top and bottom edges of the bag and the strip material will be adhered within the gusset, a U-shaped cut-out is then cut in the bag blank commencing at the sealed top edge and extending downwardly toward the bottom edge, thus yielding an open mouth and a pair of bag handles.
A final variant of an apparatus is designed for fabricating plastic shopping bags each having front and rear outer surfaces, closed side and bottom edges, first and second side gussets, a partially open top edge, and a pair of bag handles terminating at the top edge. The gussets are comprised of an upper wall portion and a lower wall portion in abutment with each other, and a plastic strip located upon at least one of the front and rear outer surfaces above at least one gusset.
The apparatus includes a roll of plastic strip material. The strip material has parallel first and second side edges and is mounted in an unwind stand. Means are provided for unrolling the roll of plastic strip material from the unwind stand. A cold adhesive applicator is provided. The applicator is located to apply either a continuous or non-continuous bead of cold adhesive between the first and second side edges of the plastic strip material. Means are provided for activating the cold adhesive applicator as the plastic strip material is unrolled from the unwind stand.
Means are provided for locating the plastic strip material with applied cold adhesive along one side of a gusseted side edge of extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing. Means are provided for compressing the plastic strip material against the tubing thereby adhering the strip material adjacent the gusseted side edge.
Means are provided for moving extruded flattened and gusseted plastic tubing having plastic strip material located upon at least one of the front and rear outer surfaces above at least one gusset, in a horizontal plane into a cutting station, the station having a horizontal planar blade receiving area over which the flattened tubing is moved to be cut into a series of rectangular blanks.
A blade is provided for cutting the tubing transversely at the cutting station at pre-selected points along the tubing length to produce the series of blanks of a predetermined length. The blade is reciprocatable between a first upper poised position, and a second lower cutting position on the planar blade receiving area. The blade is of a length at least as great as the width of the gusseted tubing. The blade has a first side and a second side. The blade further has a cutting edge and carries first and second heating elements on its first and second sides adjacent the cutting edge. The heating elements serves to heat-seal the cut bottom and top edges of the bag including its gussets and the plastic strip material on the first and second sides of the blade. Means are provided for reciprocating the blade between the first and second positions to effect cutting of the tubing at the pre-selected points.
Means are provided for cutting a U-shaped cut-out commencing at the sealed top edge of the bag blank and extending downwardly toward the bottom edge of the blank. When the plastic strip material is located above the gusset and the plastic strip material is then compressed against the tubing and when the blade is brought down against the tubing to cut it transversely, the heating elements on the first and second sides of the blade heat seal the cut bottom and top edges of the bag and the plastic strip material on the first and second sides of the blade, the plastic strip material will be heat sealed into the top and bottom edges of the bag and the strip material will be adhered above the gusset, a U-shaped cut-out is then cut in the bag blank commencing at the sealed top edge and extending downwardly toward the bottom edge, thus yielding an open mouth and a pair of bag handles.